Unrequitted Love
by Dairu
Summary: Rated M for future chapters ! Izaya realizes that he's fallen for Shizuo however Shizuo still hates him... cliche ness
1. Updated: Chapter 1

"Another round over here!"  
>Shizuo had only just started working when a huge horde of customers entered the bar. Cursing his boss silently, he filled yet another glass with the same ever-potent beer. He worked swiftly though being the only bartender on duty made serving each drink never-ending. Soon his motions just blurred together and didn't even bother to looking up at the customers; he was like a machine.<p>

"Oh bartender~ I'd love a drink over here."  
>Shizuo quickly handed out the shots he was holding and then passed another along to the lighthearted and somewhat familiar voice. He stopped everything and glanced- no, glared at the man he had just served. Looking back at him sat a content man with raven coloured hair and on his face, a smug smile.<p>

"IIIIIZAAYYAAAAAA!" Shizuo flipped over the counter with ease and Izaya, with cat-like reflexes, jumped out of his seat and away from the blow.  
>"Awe come on Shizu-chan, I came all the way here just to relax and have a drink and here you go making a big scene…" He placed his hand on his forehead in annoyance yet still smiled, enjoying the bartender's reaction. At the same instant he finished his sentence, a stationary chair was forcefully thrown into the air at the boy. "Wooah." Izaya said out loud as he threw his arms in the air, leaning out of the object's way.<p>

"Why the hell are you here, you little flea!" With a grunt, Shizuo shouted and drunks stumbled out of the bar, away from the battle zone.

"Shizzy, you could have really hurt someone with that. Now I already told you I was just stopping by for a drink. Who knew you hated me that much." He shrugged with no intention of leaving. He stepped away from where the counter once was and sat at a previously cleared table. "Now I believe you owe me another drink~" He rested his elbow on the surface of the table and waved his hand frivolously.

Just watching him made Shizuo's head boil. Normally he would reach for something large to throw but he never wanted to punch him so badly. On cue, his hand merged into a fist and with all his force, aimed for the parka clad man. Again, however, Izaya dodged and his hand went straight for the nearest wall. It fell like a house of cards. When the smoke cleared, Shizuo noticed a black figure, peering into the bar from outside the newly formed opening.

"Well it was nice talking to you again though you might want to work on your people skills. You're never gonna get a girl like that ~" Izaya grinned and continued impishly. "I'll be sure to stop by again real soon!" And with that he disappeared from Shizuo's sight. He ran outside to catch his uninvited guest but only in vain. Shizuo threw down his cigarette and stomped on it, baffled.

The manager came out of a back room and stared in dismay at all the damage. Seeing Shizuo standing there, he vehemently made his way over to the irritated employee. Before saying a word, a tie was thrown at his feet and the bartender started to walk away. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fired."  
><em>Damn you Izaya Orihara.<em>

Lately Izaya had been coming more and more to Ikebukuro. Shizuo managed to hold a perfectly normal job for a while but now no one will hire him. It was an unlucky gift he possessed, that power, but it had helped him over the years. Of course, he didn't blame himself for losing this job. It was that Intel broker's fault.

Walking along the street around the West Gate Park, he finished off a cigarette just before being confronted. In a moment's notice, there stood about 15 men, making an unbroken circle. They didn't appear to be from a colour gang and Shizuo did nothing to provoke anyone. In fact, a lot of gangs had shown themselves before him lately.  
>He left out a sigh and punched the closest member in the stomach. They immediately fell to the ground incapacitated and shortly after, everyone else. With one swing of the nearest traffic sign, each member was knocked unconscious. It was a swift victory but all the same, tiresome.<br>He dropped the sign and stared at his victims with one thought:  
><em>Where the hell are these guys coming from?<br>__

Izaya spun around in his chair, typing furiously away at his cell phone. Then he suddenly stopped and stared at the current message. He smiled with satisfaction.

"Well, looks like Shizu-chan is having a blast with the toys I sent him…" He spoke in the confidence of being alone yet knew that Namie could hear also from her desk, sorting papers. "Aah~, it just isn't the same as doing it myself." Izaya rotated his chair in the direction of the window. He snapped his phone closed and peered out of it. "Guess it's time for that extra visit."  
>_<p>

After a long day of a never ending, job hunting spree, Shizuo dragged his feet as he entered the door of his apartment. He kicked off his shoes with no effort and fell into his bed.As he tried to fall asleep, he thought about forgetting a job all together. It seemed hopeless anyways. His strength and short temper always sabotaged him more times than it helped. He quickly realized that he begun to blame himself for this incident. His mind drifted back to Izaya. It was Izaya's fault for everything. He loved to annoy him so. If he hadn't shown up, he could have continued to work at a steady job and had a peaceful life. He wouldn't be challenged by so many gangs and could have just blended into society.

The more and more he thought about Izaya, the angrier he became. Without restraint, he pounded his fist into his pillow that lay atop of the blanket. It was no match for his strength and in sync, the bed collapsed under the force.  
>"Damn it…!" Shizuo muttered as he curled up on the floor and drifted into slumber.<p>

From the window adjacent to the door, Izaya gazed at the unconscious figure. His stomach felt knotted and tight.  
>"Eheh, so even this late at night Shizu-chan thinks of me… "He toyed with the latch to the window a bit and then quickly pushed himself backwards, stepping away from the window.<br>"Well this just isn't my style…" He said, shaking his head with an amused look.

It was nearly 2p.m. when Shizuo finally awoke. He didn't have a job anymore so who cares? 


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly 2p.m. when Shizuo finally awoke. He didn't have a job anymore so who cares? He pulled himself up to a sitting position and felt the aftermath of sleeping on the floor throughout his back. He stretched a bit and then undressed from the bartender uniform that he hadn't bothered to take off last night. He replaced it with a clean one and continued through the notions of getting ready. Shizuo closed the door to his apartment and reached for a cigarette. Lighting it, he began down the street with no more purpose than to waste time and maybe run into some friends, the few that he had.

He passed by Simon who energetically passed out fliers for his sushi shop. Simon was a weird guy but kind and friendly. He wouldn't want to get on his bad side anyways. Simon seemed to possess the same kind of strength that Shizuo did.  
>"Oh, Shizuo! Hello! You come eat sushi today? Come try! It good!" Simon shouted out to Shizuo as he saw him walk by. Shizuo just gave him a short wave and continued walking. Simon was a nice guy but far too much to handle at times.<br>He heard Simon yell "You won't die, promise!" before he was out of hearing distance.

Ikebukuro was filled with busy people and commotion, things that Shizuo wasn't a part of. It's not like his job completed him, but now he felt less fulfilling, without purpose. His job gave him meaning and, well, something to do. Now all that was left was to think, think and wander aimlessly.

All of these thoughts started to make Shizuo melancholic. He got out of his trance and realized that he strayed all the way to the West Gate Park. Surprisingly, it was empty. He decided to take a break here to ready another cigarette. As Shizuo brought out his lighter, a pitch black vehicle flew by, neighing softly like a horse. He smiled a bit, knowing that it was Celty, maybe the only one he can truly call a friend.

After fixing a fresh cigarette, he got ready to leave but waited, hearing the horse call out again. The noise came closer until the black motorcycle came riding back down the street and stopped in front of the bartender.

"Oh, Celty. What's up?" Shizuo sounded a bit thrilled to see someone he can talk to.  
>The woman remained on her bike and casually waved, talking out her cell phone to type a message. She turned the phone so that Shizuo could see:<br>I have a message for you. I was told to tell you to go to this address in Shinjuku.

"Who the hell would want to meet with me?" Shizuo had a puzzled look on his face. It was a bad idea to go but if someone hired Celty to deliver this message, it must be important.

I can't say. Do you want me to give you a ride there?_  
><span>_"No, that's okay. I need something to pass the time anyways." Celty put her cell phone away and nodded in acknowledgement. She then started her bike and disappeared into the busy roads.

Shizuo sighed and tried imagined what this meeting could be about. He didn't really know anyone other than those in Ikebukuro. He started walking off in the direction of Shinjuku.

_Now that I think about it, doesn't Izaya live in Shinjuku?_


End file.
